


σκιά λύκος

by BlackPhoenix22



Series: The Norse Wolves [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhoenix22/pseuds/BlackPhoenix22





	σκιά λύκος

The night was silent, only the wind could be heard. A figure could be seen standing on a fallen log.   
In the dark nothing could be noticed about it. Only that the figure was most likely female because the figure had c-cup breasts.   
The wind around her started to pick up like the calm of the storm was starting to pass. The clouds above parted to show a full moon, the light lit up the females eyes, one green, one amber.  
One howl pierced the quite forest, and then several more howls joined the first. She tilted her head to the side as she listened to the howls almost as if she could understand them.   
With unnatural strength she pushed off of the old log, cracking it, landing on a tree before pushing off of it as well.   
She never hit the ground.   
An unseen creature landed on the forest floor. This wolf wasn't just a normal wolf it was almost unnaturally big. The wolf would have towered over someone of 5' feet.   
The howls of the other wolves were heard once more. The large wolf tilted it's head listening to the other wolves before it made it's way towards them.   
The moon began to shine as it reached it's highest peak. The features of wolf could finally be seen.   
The wolf had pitch black fur, not plain black but black as the night durning the new moon without any stars in the sky. The eyes were strange, they were just like the female's eyes, one green and one amber. The large wolf tilted it's head upwards as it let loose a loud, drawn out howl. The other howls tapered off as it howled. The howl pierced the night. The sound alone seamed to cut off any and all other howls of the pack.   
With one last howl the wolf leapt away into the night.


End file.
